Elizabeth
by Bondi
Summary: FauxMPREG. Angel and Collins. Yeah. Shoot me.Not MPREG perSAY. The beginning has Angel as a woman. Then...well...read it.


Collins heard a scream from the bathroom. Angel had been in there, and she had been acting weird all day. He tried not to pay attention to it, but this was the last straw. Angel had been in that bathroom for twenty minutes now. He got up from his grading, and ran to the bathroom and pushed the curtain to the side. His Angel was sitting there, on the sink, crying her little eyes out. Collins rushed to her side, and looked at her tear stricken face. Mascara had already run down her painted face. He took her hands in his, and something fell on the floor from them. Collins, not knowing what it was, picked it up, and looked at him. It was a white strip with a light blue tip. He looked at Angel confused, and she sniffed a bit. She was smiling. Crying, but smiling.

"What's this?" He asked her; relieved she wasn't sad, but happy. Angel blushed, and wiped her cheeks clear of tears.

"Honey, I don't know how to say this…but…" She said, and sighed out. "…We're going to have a baby." She confessed, and smirked shyly, not sure how Collins would react. Collins stood staring at her for a second or two, and then grinned. Angel grinned back.

"Oh, Angel, that's wonderful hon…" Collins began, and his mind went right back to the strip in his hand, and threw it, jumping slightly in disgust. He knew what it was, and Collins might have been a man, but he wasn't naïve to how pregnancy tests work. As he shook his hand in disgust, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, and as hopped off the sink, she kissed him sweetly. Collins returned the favor, and Angel stopped to look into his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby Collins, I only want one." She told him, and held her lower tummy. Collins couldn't help but smile, amazed. He was going to be a father. Him and Angel would be parents to the same child. Collins caressed her cheek with his finger, off in a fairytale state.

"Well then sweetie, let's get you to the couch." He told her, smiling still. He then picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and carried her to the couch, and laid her there. Collins propped her head on a pillow, and she glowed up at him. She couldn't believe this, her dreams came true. Their love had finally come to a concrete state that they could show off to the world. The bright look on Collins's face made her feel complete. He was truly pleased with her, and Angel was happy to make him so happy.

Collins sat down at the opposite end of the couch, and took Angel's pumps off her feet. Delicately, he kissed her toes, and she giggled. The softness of his lips caused her feet to become sensitive and feel very ticklish. She continued to laugh as he continued to kiss her feet. It went on like this for a moment, and Angel sat up quickly, her eyes growing. Collins looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"I have to call Mimi.' She answered, and got up, and ran to the phone on the table. Collins rolled his eyes and laid back. He watched Angel dial quickly, and hold the receiver up to her ear. His Angel waited not two second before Mimi had picked up. "Mimi, honey, I have the best news!" She exclaimed and waited a second, listening. Collins watched, and walked over to her, and sat behind her. He held her lower tummy in his hands and kissed her cheek sweetly. "No…" Angel said into the receiver and looked at Collins, smiling sweetly. "Yes, it does." She told Mimi, and giggled, still looking at Collins. "No, you have to guess Mimi-chica!" She said, and Collins heard Mimi's groan loudly from the other side. Collins laughed and grabbed the receiver from her, and took it to his own ear.

"Hey Mimi, it's Collins." He said smiling happily. "Listen, I'm going to be a father." He said, and the dial tone went on. Mimi had hung up on them. Collins frowned, and hung up. "Well, that's odd." Angel pouted.

"I wanted to know what she said." She told him.

"She didn't say anything love," He told her. "She juts hung up." He explained and kissed Angel sweetly. Angel kissed him back, but they stopped when the door opened behind them. They turned, and saw a glowing Mimi. She ran up to them, and Collins stood up, holding Angel. Mimi was grinning happily, and Angel detached from Collins, and received a big, yet careful hug from Mimi.

"Oh Angel, I'm so happy! You two will make the best parents, and I know that you're baby will become an amazing person. I just know it!" Mimi said happily, grinning the same proud grin that Angel and Collins both shared.

Months had passed after Angel and Collins received the news about the baby. It was almost that time, and the baby could happen any day. A rather bloated Angel sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. She was eating a delicious spread of pickles and chocolate. It was her favorite since the third month. Collins sat at the table, grading papers that he wished he hadn't assigned. He would much rather spend his time taking care of Angel, who was always looking for help. This new Angel was juts the old Angel to a very dramatic degree. Pre-pregnancy, Angel was either eating, or snuggling. Now, that was ALL she did, and never in moderation. Collins was just glad she chose to be hungry, or he would never get through these papers.

Collins lifted his head, and kept a very close eye on Angel when she stood up, and took her food to the sink. He heard her turn on the water, and sighed as he stood up, and walked over to her.

"I'll take care of them honey." He told her. Angel looked up at him.

"No, I'll do them, you go back to your work honey. I haven't done a thing all day." Angel told him and smiled. Collins put on a cute puppy dog pout, and she giggled.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, leaning his forehead on her. Angel gave him a face of defiance.

"Yes." She said simply. "Now get back to work." She told him, and he smiled at her.

"Alright dear." He said, and kissed her softly. Collins walked back to his desk, and looked outside. As he read over the essays, he went over some last minute procedures in his head. He would have to call Benny immediately is Angel felt any pain. He would then call Mimi to meet them with Angel's clothes and things, just incase. Mimi said she would take care of things from there. As he thought, he heard rain hit the loft window, and he looked up. Angel was still washing dishes, and it was getting dark.

Collins stood up, and stretched. What a boring day it had been. He would have done anything for something to happen today. Even if it were something like Mark finally coming out, and then probably proceed to flirt with Angel. He knew Mark too well to not know what was going on in that boy's head. He was just glad Angel was too blissful.

He walked over to the large light switch, and turned it on. When the lights went on, thunder roared, and the lights proceeded to turn back off. Collins jumped, and heard a shriek, but he could see absolutely nothing.

"Angel, was that you? Are you alright?" He asked, trying to find her in the dark. He heard her groan.

"Collins…" She panted. "Get Benny her NOW." She said, and Collins almost passed out. The lights came back on. Angel was leaning her back against the sink, holding her stomach, looking as if someone had just punched her there. Without thinking, Collins ran to the phone, and dialed his friend's cell phone.

"Benny?" Angel heard Collins ask. "Yeah, it's happening. Alight, bye." Collins said, and hung up. Angel had slid onto the floor, doubled over in pain. He ran over to her quickly, and lifted her carefully, walking her over to the couch. Collins laid her down, and took her hand. She squeezed it tightly, and shut her eyes. "It's alright Angel baby, just squeeze my hand, you'll be fine." He immediately regretted what he had said, because Angel screamed and dug her nails into his skin. It stung, but he barely reacted, knowing his Angel was in far more pain.

"Collins!" She moaned, and kicked her feet angrily. Collins couldn't bear seeing her like this. If this were any other time, he would have brought her some aspirin, a blanket and a hot cloth, but he couldn't do those things. They wouldn't be much of use now, but outside waited something that could. There was a loud beep outside of the loft, and Collins ran out to see if it was Benny. The rain hit him angrily, but he could see the Range Rover below. Collins stumbled back inside and retrieved Angel.

"Benny's here don't worry baby." He whispered as he walked her out of the building. Benny pulled up next to Collins, and Collins opened the backseat for Angel, and helped her in. Collins clamored in, and Benny peeled out before he could even get the door shut. The only things said during the trip to the hospital were Angel's cried and Collins's comfort whispers. Once and again, Benny would try to console her, but he wanted to concentrate hard on his driving, which was absolutely erratic. He sped to the entrance of the emergency wing, and Collins climbed out, helping Angel.

"I'll call Mimi and the rest after I've parked. I'll see you two in a few." Benny told them, and drove off once Angel was safely out of the car. Collins rushed her in.

"She's in labor!" He shouted, and a receptionist grabbed a phone quickly. Collins held Angel up, because she looked like she would burst any moment. In moments, two men in white ran to Angel. One drove a wheelchair, the other placed Angel in it. Collins watched for a second, and looked at the receptionist, after Angel was ran off out of sight. "Am I allowed to see her?" She nodded.

"Just tell me her name." She said, and Collins walked over to her.

"Angel Dumott-Schunard Collins." He told her, and she wrote it down quickly.

"Alright, we've been expecting your arrival tom. You will go down the hall, and to the left you'll find the delivery wing. She's being place in room 014." She explained, and Collins grinned.

"Thank you." He told her. He followed her directions, and when he got to Angel's room, he stalled. He could hear her yelling in pain from inside. Why was she still hurting? Didn't they give her anything yet? Those bastards, letting that perfect creature suffer so much. He opened the door. Angel was mounted, and team of doctors around her. A nurse was giving her a shot, and Collins sighed in relief. Another nurse sprinted towards Collins.

"Are you Mr. Collins?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Yes." He responded, but didn't remove his eyes from Angel.

"Well, take off your coat sir, and you'll have to wear a sanitized smock and gloves if you're going to stay here." She said, and Collins nodded. He took his coat off, and hung it on a chair. He was given gloves, and a nurse helped him put on the smock. He then rushed towards Angel panting and groaning side, and she immediately took his hand, and gripped it. He heard doctors and nurses chanting and yelling in a scientific tongue that he couldn't understand. The whole world was a giant palette of white and blue. Doctor yelled in a fit of worry, Angel screamed to save her life, and Collins held her close, being the only thing whispering in the room. He rubbed the sweat from her forehead, and kissed it, one hand still being choked by Angel. He saw her crying, and it broke him.

It hurts Collins. I know baby. Make it better. I would baby, I would. Collins! Push sweetie, just push. NO! I'm tired! Breathe in and out. I hate you. No you don't baby. I hate you. Don't say that Angel Cake. He kisses her cheek. Don't touch me, you did this to me. That's the morphine talking. No. Push. Go away. No. I hate you. Push. I can't. Yes you can. Collins? Yes? Hold me.

From that second on, the world would change for the two of them. Over the intensity, Collins heard Angel last scream morph into a doctor's. Collins looked up at him. He saw him holding a small baby, and the doctor smiled as the physical bond between Angel and the child was cut. The baby cried with its first gasp of air. Collins stared at it, his mind off Angel, who was absolutely wiped out, and had her eyes closed.

"Come and see your daughter Mr. Collins." He said, and Collins walked over, amazed at this sight. Nurses cleaned the crying baby off carefully, his baby. Angel's baby. This perfect little creature was his. He made this. The doctor handed her to Collins, and he held her carefully. Her skin was a dark caramel, like Angel's, and a little nose, like hers, but oh God. She had Collin's lips, not a feature he was fond off. Angel said she loved them…but Angel loved everything. However, through his eyes, this child was imperfect. Her eyes were closed, as were all babies'. He walked back to Angel, thrilled as he could be, with his daughter. Angel, still panting, looked over at the pair, and grinned. Collins handed Angel their baby, and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I love you Angel Cake." He told her, and she began to glow, and took his hand, but gently this time. He watched her as she looked at her daughter before she was taken to be placed in a small plastic box, where she would be tested, so Angel could rest.

A few days later, Collins and Angel found themselves in Benny's car again. Collins sat in the front, and Angel sat in the backseat with her baby. The couple agreed to name her after Collins's mother, Elizabeth. Angel thought it was a great name, as Elizabeth held a lovely variety of nicknames, Eli, Eliza, Liz, Lizzy, Beth, and Betty. Elizabeth Dumott-Schunard Collins.

She was a sweet baby, and only cried when she was wet or hungry. Mimi said she got that from Collins. Mark said she got her lack of dependency from both of them. They had all come to visit. Mimi was there moments after the birth, while Angel was being placed in her room. Mark and Roger got there when Angel had been awake for no more than an hour. None had seen the baby yet, but by the time Maureen and Joanne had arrived, the baby was allowed back into Angel's arms. Maureen said it looked like herself. Mark called her crazy. Joanne asked what they named her. Collins said her name was Elizabeth. Roger smirked, and looked at Angel. He asked her who the father was. Collins politely answered for Angel. With his fist. Mimi just sat on Angel's bed, staring at the child in awe. Collins saw her and told Roger to watch out. Mimi might be getting ideas. Maureen told Joanne that she wanted a baby. Joanne just shook her head. Mark stood up with his camera and asked Angel if she would mind. She didn't. The group had stayed for a few hours, but left to let Angel get some rest.

Angel sat, listening to Collins and Benny talk, while Elizabeth held into one of Angel's fingers with her little hand. This ride was less intense as the last time they were all in the car together. Angel saw Benny's eyes in the rearview mirror. They were on her.

"You okay Angel? You're awfully quiet." Benny asked, not knowing Angel to be so content and peaceful. Angel smiled at his reflection.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all." She told him, and Elizabeth cooed. Angel giggled happily, and lifted the infant up in her arms, and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth giggled happily, grinning a toothless grin. Benny chuckled lightly.

"Hope I'll get that lucky with a kid." He mused. Collins grinned at his friend.

"Some day big guy. You'll have an amazing family. You just need to work out some kinks with Allison." Collins said, and Benny sighed a bit. Angel looked at him, and put and hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be better sweetie." She said. They knew it would, but they all had enough sense to know if it did, Allison wouldn't be part of the picture.

"Thanks Angel." Benny said, and forced a smile to please her. The rest of the ride was silent, except for some conversations Elizabeth had with herself. Angel would just rock her, and provide her with kisses. Collins watched them from the mirror proudly. Benny would look at Collins and smile.

They arrived at their lot shortly, and Collins climbed out. Angel smiled at Benny, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." She told him and got out of the car with Collins's help.

"Anything to help." Benny told then, and slowly drove off. Collins watched him leave, holding Angel close. He looked down at her and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back and took a free hand to his cheek. Elizabeth squealed and Collins laughed, looking down at her.

"We should get inside." He prompted, and Angel smiled.

"Alright, but we're taking the stairs." Angel told him as they walked into the building. Collins gave her a look.

"Why?"

"One, for exercise, and two, I don't want Elizabeth to get scared over that nasty thing's noises." Angel told him, and Collins sighed.

"Baby, I really don't want you to walk up five flights of stairs." Collins told her.

"Collins, sweetie, I'll be fine." Angel told him, but Collins just shook his head.

"How about you take the elevator, and I'll go up the stairs with Elizabeth?" Collins asked her, and Angel frowned.

"Alright." She gave in. He had been this way with her for a long while. She was barely allowed to do anything since Elizabeth. Her Collins was such a sweetheart. She gave his cheek a kiss, and handed Elizabeth to him. "I'll see you in a minute." She told him, and walked off to the elevator. Collins smiled at her, and walked towards the stairs, holding Elizabeth closely in his arms.

As he began up the stairs, Elizabeth found herself a new toy, daddy's hair. Collins laughed, but became uncertain when she put a lock in her mouth.

"Ah-ah, you little devil." He told her, taking his hair back, and placing a gentle finger on her nose. "Who do you think you are, your mother?" He asked and chuckled. Elizabeth shrieked in laughter, and her toothless grin melted her father's heart. Even though he wanted to get to the apartment and take care of Angel, part of him wanted those stairs to keep going so he could have this with her for a longer while.

He reached their floor, and walked down the hall to their apartment. Holding her close, Collins looked back down at Elizabeth, as they got closer to the door.

"Welcome home baby, I hope you like it." Collins told her, and opened the door. He stepped in and saw Angel on the couch, taking her shoes off. She grinned at the two.

"Well, hello there." She said happily, and walked over to them. Collins handed her Elizabeth, and wrapped and arm around her. They both looked at their child in awe. "She's so beautiful." Angel said softy.

"Because she looks like you." Collins told her, and kissed her ear lightly. Angel grinned at him, and gave into a kiss, but they were interrupted by a small cry by Elizabeth. Angel looked at her and frowned. "Poor baby, what is it?" She asked rhetorically, and walked from Collins's arms to see what was wrong. "Poor baby must be hungry." She mumbled. Collins smiled, it was his cue. He walked over to the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk. Angel walked over to the couch with Elizabeth and sat down. To keep her daughter from crying so much, Angel gave her a finger of hers to suck on. Elizabeth took a knuckled into her mouth, and stopped crying. "That's right." Angel cooed. "Calm down while daddy fixes you up something nice." She said, and then smiled at Collins, who had already filled a bottle with milk and placed it in a pot, which was on the hot plate.

Angel giggled at him. He was so cute and concerned. She loved him for it. He stood there, looking back at Angel, looking into her eyes. Most of his attention was on the warming milk. When he figured it was just right, Collins turned off the burner, and took the bottle in his hands and walked over to Angel and Elizabeth, who seemed content of sucking on Angel's knuckle. Collins couldn't help but laugh.

"You have any milk in there?" He asked and sat down, handing the bottle to Angel. Angel gave him a face.

"No." She told him. She leaned on him, and fed their daughter. Collins chuckled, wrapping his arm around her, holding her close and sat back. He kissed her forehead sweetly. She looked up from Elizabeth to face him, and she smiled. They kissed lovingly as Elizabeth found sleepiness in her warm milk. Angel took the bottle from Elizabeth's mouth, and replaced it with a pacifier from her pocket.

"Someone's a sleepyhead." Collins whispered, and caressed Elizabeth's mocha skin. Angel simply nodded, getting a grin from Collins. "I guess that makes two." He chuckled. "I guess I'll put Elizabeth to bed, and you can put yourself to bed." He told her.

"Alright, please be careful with her." Angel said warily. Collins just chuckled and took Elizabeth gently.

"Baby, I'm sure she'll survive a minute without you hovering over her like a hawk." He told her, and stood up. Angel, not able to come up with something sassy to say, just swatted his butt, making his chuckle again. Angel stood up, not able to help but to smile. She walked to her room, and Collins walked to his old study. He walked the binkie-sucking infant to her new crib, and carefully placed her in it. He covered her in a blanket, and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. "Goodnight my baby." He said before leaving for bed.

When he got to his room, Angel was already in bed, looking up at him from the mattress and blankets. Collins removed his shirt, and pants, and stepped over Angel to get to his side of the bed. He lay down, and Angel turned to face him. She snuggled up to him close, nuzzled his face. Collins smiled warmly, and wrapped his arms around her. It was the first time they could be to physically close to each other in nine months. Getting any closer, to Collins's dismay, could affect his Angel's health drastically, so they left it at snuggling. Collins found himself falling asleep, following his lover to a blissful night of rest.

Tom Collins woke up, and looked around the room he was in. It was his and Angel's just as it had been when he fell asleep. Not how it had been seconds ago, when he was falling asleep. It was how it was last night, and the night before, and so on. He sighed, know what he had just witnessed was fake, all a dream. Angel, the more estragon filled human being, was male. He couldn't have a child, not like that. Him and Angel could never biologically share a child.

He looked down in sorrow at Angel next to him. Angel cooed. When he did, Collins forgot about the whole chromosome ordeal, because when he cooed, the bedroom curtain tore open to reveal a little girl with striking red hair. She was three. Her name was April, April Davis Schunard. Collins looked from Angel to the girl and smiled.

"Daddy!" She shrieked happily. Angel's weight shifted, but he stayed asleep. The girl giggled and ran over to the mattress on the floor. Collins caught her and pulled her down next to him.

"Shh…mommy's sleeping.' He told her softly. The girl just giggled and grinned at Collins. Collins smiled back, only stopped in to receive a kiss by April, his daughter.

She didn't have Angel's skin color or nose, she didn't have Collins's lips, or mother's name, or any genes from either of them. However, when Angel finally gave in and woke up, and he held April, and the small poor family shared a warm kiss and a snuggle, Collins figured he'd trade anElizabeth for his Aprilany day.


End file.
